User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 6
T0z6Qf_dzqQ Name : Victor Genesis Alignment : True Neutral Alias : Oracle of Innovation, Architect of Fate, Shadow Emperor Inspirations : Reed Richards, Hibiki Lates, Cyborg, Midnighter, Tzentch Archetypes : Omnidisciplinary Scientist, Awesome By Analysis, Knowledge Broker, The Chessmaster, No One See The Boss Occupations : Freelance Scientist, Shadow Broker, Power Player, Wandering Adventurer Quote : "There is no secret I cannot unveil, no system I cannot access, no master plan I cannot outsmart, no enemy I cannot put down. I am everywhere and nowhere, all-seeing and all-unseen, greatest ally and worst enemy. Threaten me again, and your empire will burn before sundown." Powers : Scanning (input) : Victor can scan and memorize anything in his immediate proximity via his Selforge Essence, instantly collecting their complete and retroactive data in its finest details. This wealth of empirical information is primarily used for scientific purposes, though it also has more subtle applications, like determining the intentions and strengths/weaknesses of people around him, as well as calculating the best course of action in conflictual situations. Hyper Mind (compute) : A fraction of Lawrence’s mind grants Victor unlimited processing abilities, which combined to his scanned data allows him to instantly perform astronomical and perfectly accurate analyzes/simulations, skipping the research and experimentation process via infinities of trial/error mental calculations carried out in literally no time. Information Transferal (output) : Victor can use his Selforge Essence as conduit to upload available data into any external system (biological, technological, spiritual, etc.) allowing him to easily share and store massive amounts of higly detailed information without the need for proxies. It is notably used as highly reliable and traceless communication channel, as it remains fully operational no matter the distance and conditions, impossible for outside forces to interfere with, and any uploaded data can be download back just as quickly, leaving no trail to follow. Elemental Constructs : A sub-application of Lawrence’s Transmuting abilities, it allows Victor to gradually transform raw materials into finished products and properly agglomerate separate components. It is mainly used to personally craft and fix all the equipment he needs, perform advanced medical treaments and even build replacement bodies for fallen comrades, which combined to the scanning and uploading of their personal data makes resurrection possible Biomorphing : A sub-application of Lawrence’s Shifting abilities, it allows Victor to change his form with that of any lifeform previously scanned, or alternate versions mentally engineered. It offers him an array of fighting options, but is primarily used in combination with his scanning and hacking abilities for ideal social blending and alternate identities. Teleportation : A sub-application of Lawrence’s Planeswalking ability, it allows Victor to rally at will any point of space provided the destination is clearly identified, through distance and direction, precise coordinates, or a previously visited location. Its is mostly used to wander the world, and physically make him as omnipresent and ellusive as his reputation. Abilities : Enhanced Inventing : Victor’s scanning and analytical abilities allow him to mentally design highly advanced schematics and formulas for virtually any field of traditional and exotic science. Enhanced Crafting : Victor's technical expertise combined to his transmuting abilities allow him to craft all kinds of equipments and devices, provided the suitable materials and necessary time. Hacking Intuition : Victor’s scanning and data transferring abilities allows him to masterfully hack any system from any distance, gleaning all the built-in programming data required to fully operate them, and directly inputting untraceable instructions and re-engineered programs. Business Intuition : Through extensive and in-depth cross-reference computing of business-related information, Victor learnt to make optimally profitable data transactions, pinpointing the best way to financially and strategically exploit them without risking exposition or instability. Supernatural Combat : Victor’s complete environmental scanning and limitless processing abilities allow him to instantly calculate the best possible moves/strategy and always fight with utmost efficiency, though its limited range makes him vulnerable to external surprises. Tactical Analysis : The sum of Victor’s encyclopedic knowledge, boundless computing abilities and peerless intelligence network, combined to the skills he learns from many other geniuses make him a strategist of truly epic proportions, only downplayed by a lack of actual ambition. Resources and Lifestyle : The combination of his scanning and data transferal abilities allow him to remotely access, digitalize and upload any empirical information, though its localized area of effect requires precise coordinates to provide effective results, which combined to his processing power makes him a living intelligence and communication network of frightening efficiency, all the more since it is completely untraceable. Knowledge is his greatest resource, usually trading valuable data against money and favors, though he’s not above occasional blackmails when the interests at stake are deemed sufficiently important. Actual opponents on the other hand are slowly and methodically taken apart, systemically compromising their primary operations through crucial intelligence leaks, and selling their most sensitive secrets and weaknesses to their most dangerous enemies alongside detailed tactical instructions to optimally exploit them, reaping massive benefits as he watches them inexorably fall apart. He notably sells blueprints of upgrades for existing products to chosen companies and organizations, offering buyers a decisive edge over the competition for a fraction of the normal research cost. They later become reliant on him to durably maintain their dominant position and keep their profit margin high, which grant him access to all the resources and official covers needed to carry out his personal projects while remaining comfortably off the grid. The underlying fear of seeing their mysterious benefactor switching sides also grants him a powerful decisional influence within each of them, ensuring they readily indulge his occasional requests, diligently remain on his good side, and never ask unnecessary questions. He indirectly owns a number of unofficial laboratories and factories dedicated to the conception and production of advanced technology, funded through his informational business, and notably used to equip private military companies he created from scratch. Both scientific and military personnel are recruited among third-world forsaken populations, uploading their minds with superior ready-to-use skills and knowledge in their respective field via Victor’s abilities, and paying them quite handsomely in return for their complete dedication and secrecy. They are notably informed that their newfound expertise will be retrieved would they fail their employer, creating an extremely strong professional loyalty. These private military forces have fairly limited numbers and specialize in surgical black operations, striking fast and hard wherever they are needed, usually to perform specific VIP assassinations and time-sensitive rescue missions, operating under the radars in small teams and vanishing without a trace. Entirely equipped with world-class superior wargear, improved with almost superhuman combat and tactical skills polished further through intense training, and Victor’s direct mental assistance in real time during operations, they are among the most effective military forces known to man. Aside from his many business ventures and shadow power plays, passively operated around the clock through mental telecommunications, he freely wanders the world under various identities in search of pleasant company and authentic experiences, making and helping friends along the way, getting entangled with local events, and often embarking with them on exciting adventures either through choice or circumstances. His mental abilities notably allow him to easily pick up and master any learnable skill, while his bio-shifting enables advanced physical enhancement and access to special genetic-based abilities, making him an extremely capable and polyvalent adventurer. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters